


药物

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 想要成为他心中独一无二的那个但是总是在搞砸，你永远猜不穿Jimmy Page短打，不是很有意思。





	药物

“我感觉今天头好晕哦。”Jimmy像吐泡泡一样徐徐吐出烟雾，半看不看地瞅着我，手有意无意地靠在我的肩上。  
“你去帮我拿一点药片，”他拿起一只手捂在自己的脸上，“去，快去，我今天头疼死了。”  
“啊，好，”我急匆匆蹬蹬跳着离开了他。  
可是我忘了问他要的是哪一种药片。药瓶瓶身上都贴着标签但上面都是我看不懂的诡异符号。也许我现在应该下去问问他？不，不行这样会把一切都搞砸了的，Mr.Pagey会觉得你是个什么都不会的傻逼，你本来应该知道该拿什么的！Lori就知道，她什么都知道。Lori神神秘秘地告诉过我Jimmy有很多药，包括长生不死药魔力增效药，和代表Lori Maddox的不知道什么药。我漫无目的地翻找，打翻药瓶，抽出柜子，试图分析出这些符号的背后含义。  
“轻一点儿，亲爱的。”Jimmy喊着。  
打开另一个柜子，我找到了皮下注射器和更多的写着奇怪名字的药瓶。我真的不确定他要哪个。  
操。谁管他Jimmy Page到底要什么药。他现在应该做的是要我。  
我空手从楼上向楼下望着他，他摊成一团娇弱的、令人怜爱且一定受人怜爱的猫咪。  
（总会有人爱他，总会有人爱他，他总可以被爱。）  
理智告诉我他现在一定是吸多了，不管是吸了什么，如果拿了药片可能会更糟。不该拿药片，应该下去告诉小猫咪乖乖地睡觉这里没有药片，我们乖乖地结束这一天。可是去他妈的！我现在就想给他调一剂speedball让他就那样呜呜叫着在开心的幻象中倒在我的怀里，呓语般地叫我不要走，张开蒙着一层眼泪蒸汽的眼睛定定地看着我，浑身发汗微微喘息。  
“你拿好了吗？”  
“拿好了，马上！”我迅速合上柜门随便拿了一瓶什么没标签的东西，跳下楼梯。  
“你好慢哦。”Jimmy撅着嘴。  
“喂我。”Jimmy张开嘴。  
我迟疑了那么一下下。  
要是这不是Jimmy想要的药怎么办？  
如果他发现药不对会怎么样？  
Fuck it！现在已经什么都不对了。  
我掏出药瓶含了几片在嘴里，那不知道是什么的东西苦苦的，苦的我想吐出来，想吐的那一瞬间我的嘴张开接上了Jimmy的嘴，我用舌尖舔了舔Jimmy的牙齿，药片滑到Jimmy的口腔里，我猜他现在也被苦得疯狂分泌唾液。他的眼睛突然发出灰色的光，突然清澈，盯着我的眼神微微变化但我不知道那是什么情感，Mona Page，他的眼睛包含了世间万物但不属于世间，对你是嘲弄的，你看不清他，你永远看不清他。  
我猜他想说点什么，但我一句话也不想让他说，他的舌头在退缩，但我开始了更猛烈的进攻，我摸着他柔软的头发把他顶到沙发的末端，我不敢注视那双眼睛，我一只手搂着他一只手遮住了他的眼睛。那令我不安。  
药片在我们的嘴里化开，成为了一条苦涩的河流。


End file.
